Anything for My Brother
by MapleRose
Summary: After Kohaku's attempt to kill Kagome, Sango decided that she'll do anything to free Kohaku. So she made a deal with Naraku. The problem is, would Sango really do anything, especially when it involves a certain perverted monk. SangoMiroku, fluff
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters, I just borrow them 'cause this is Fanfiction.

This if my first IY fic with chapters, so be nice. R&R plz and you will receive a pack of virtual ramen, courtesy of Kagome.

Inuyasha: NOOOO!! That's my ramen!!

* * *

I. The Dream

_"Father!" the girl cried as the men fell one by one, including her father. She turned around and looked into the cold face of the little boy._

_"Kohaku! What are you doing?" but her cries fell to deaf ears as the boy killed all their companions except her._

_"Kohaku, stop!" what was happening?_

_She suddenly felt a piercing pain in her back. She slowly turned around and to her horror, saw her brother's weapon in her back. The pain was overwhelming and she fell to the ground._

_"Kohaku…"_

_Suddenly, the cold look in the boy's eyes disappeared, leaving a confused and horrified little boy standing there. He held up his hands, which were covered with blood. He collapsed, sobbing._

_"Onee-san, what have I done!"_

_Before she could answer, arrows flew past her from behind, aimed at the little boy._

_"KOHAKU!" she screamed as she tried to save him from the arrows by shielding him with her body. But it was too late._

_"I, I'm sorry Onee-san…" he trailed off and closed his eyes._

"NO!!!" Sango screamed as she bolted straight up. She panted as she took in her surroundings. It was the middle of the night. The moonlight came in from the small window and illuminated the small hut that she and her companions were in. Surprisingly, they were still asleep.

"Hmm…Ramen…" Inuyasha muttered as he turned over in his sleep.

Sango walked into the cool night air and sat down in front of the pond not far from the hut. It was the dream, no, nightmare again. It was the third night in a row that she dreamt about this. The images seemed so real, and they were haunting her, especially her brother's face, right after he realized what he did.

Sango clenched her fist and closed her eyes.

_Why him, why Kohaku?_ She remembered the sweet innocent little boy who couldn't wait to go demon exterminating, yet was also afraid of demons and death. He looked up to her and wanted to be just like her. In her mind, Sango played back the scene before they left.

_"Onee-san, I'm scared."_

_"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," she comforted the little boy beside her._

_"I hope so. I'll never be as good as you. And I'm nervous."_

_"It's okay Kohaku, all it takes is practice." She drew her brother close. _

_"Someday, you'll even be better than me," she smiled._

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the first day that Kohaku went demon exterminating with them, and on that same day, she lost her family and village.

_Why, why did it have to end up this way? It's all because of that _Naraku_! I hate him! He turned my innocent little brother into a demon, a killer!_

A tear rolled down Sango's face and into the water. She glanced down and saw the smiling face of her brother before that night. Then, to her horror, the face dissolved and was replaced by the cold, unfeeling face of the boy who knew nothing but to kill.

"You are not Kohaku, stop it!" she punched at the image in the water. She was losing it. She didn't know how to feel about that, that boy anymore. He was not Kohaku, yet she knew that deep down, her brother was in there somewhere.

When the ripples calmed, the girl's reflection stared back at her.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the soft footsteps coming towards her from behind. She felt the warmth of the fabric and discovered that someone had wrapped a cloak around her. She looked up and saw that someone was Miroku.

He sat down beside her. "What are you doing out here? Are you trying to catch a cold?"

She shook her head "I can't sleep."

The cloak fell off her shoulders and Miroku gently pull it back up.

"Thanks Houshi-sama," she blushed.

* * *

Sry it's kinda short, but i want the next part together. i'll update after 5 reviews. and the first 5 get two packs of ramen, 2! 

(in background) Inuyasha: Noooooo....... 

oh yeah, there's a question that's bugging me: what's the weirdest pairing you can think of? review and tell me. Maybe I'll write a story with the most popular, or most weird pairing(s)  
No slash or incest, and only characters introduced up to episode 50 ('cause that's where I am)


	2. Naraku's Deal

IY: (cracks knuckles and laughs) I'll give you a reward for taking my ramen! (rushes at Maplerose)  
Kagome: SIT!  
IY: (tries to get up) I don't give up this easy.  
Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! (smirks) now do you give up?  
IT: mumbles 'cause face is in dirt yes...  
Sango: Gee, Kagome-chan, I wish I have this power of yours on - HENTAI!  
(WHACK!)  
Miroku: Sango-chan, you don't need that power. Your palms are powerful enough.  
Maplerose: (backing away slowly) (smiles at audience) Of course I don't own them. In fact, I don't even know them.  
Shippo: What do you mean you don't know us? We are in your story.  
Maplerose: well, I don't want to know them...

* * *

II. Naraku's Deal

Sango wished Kohaku were dead. That way, he would be free, and couldn't hurt anyone.

She was angry at Kohaku, and herself. He almost killed Kagome the other night. She was close to killing him, but Inuyasha stopped her. She had to find a way to stop Kohaku, before anyone else got hurt.

She made up her mind. She had to get Kohaku back.

* * *

Sango was walking deep into the forest. They just had a battle with Naraku and she was determined to find him.

She heard a rustle behind her and turned around. Naraku's figure with the baboon skin appeared.

"So, you are looking for me, aren't you," Naraku spoke. "So now that you found me, what do you want?"

Sango straightened up. "I want to make a deal with you."

"What kind of a deal," Naraku chuckled.

"My life for Kohaku's," she stated boldly.

Naraku chuckled again. "Why would I want your life? Kohaku serves me fine."

Sango was getting angry. "Give him back! He's just a little boy. He doesn't deserve to be controlled like this!"

"But you are mistaken. Kohaku doesn't want to be back. He doesn't want to remember. He prefers his current state."

"Liar!" Sango sent her Hiraikotsu flying and it cut the baboon in half.

"I'm not lying," Naraku's voice came from behind her. "He likes it this way."

Sango turned around and saw Kohaku standing there. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Before she could decide, Kohaku threw his scythe at her and she blocked it with the boomerang.

"See, he doesn't even recognize you." Sango clenched her teeth in anger at Naraku's words and threw her weapon in the direction of the voice.

"However, if you do want him back bad enough, I do have an offer for you." Kohaku disappeared into the darkness and was replaced by Naraku.

"What is your offer?"

"What are you willing to do for his pathetic life?"

Sango took a deep breath. "I'm willing to do anything."

"Anything?" Naraku grinned maliciously.

* * *

"What! No more ramen!" Inuyasha cried.

"Yep. Shippo just ate the last pack," Kagome informed him.

"What? Shippo!" Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune by the tail and took him for a "walk".

Kagome sighed. Never underestimate Inuyasha's obsession with ramen.

The gang was on the move again, chasing after Naraku and looking for more shards.

"You're awfully quiet today Sango-chan," Kagome observed.

"Hmm." Sango did not answer. She looked away.

"You look troubled, everything all right?" Miroku asked, his hand creeping slowly towards her butt.

"Yeah," she sighed.

But Miroku and Kagome knew that something was bothering her, for she didn't react as quickly as she usually did when Miroku's hand found its way to her.

Inuyasha came back with Shippo, who had bumps on his head.

"The usual?" Inuyasha asked when he saw the trademark red handprint on Miroku's face.

"The usual."

The two walked ahead while Kagome stayed back with Sango.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango just shook her head.

"I saw you going into the forest last night, what was that about?"

Sango gasped. "N-nothing."

Kagome didn't look convinced, but she didn't ask about it further.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the gang was sitting around a fire eating. Sango excused herself early and went to sit by herself away from everyone. She stared at the sun, lost in thought.

A gentle mewing sound brought her back to reality. She looked around and saw that Kirara decided to join her.

"Hello Kirara," she said while stroking the demon cat. Kirara mewed again and rubbed her head against Sango's chin. Then she stared at Sango, as if asking her what was wrong.

"I have three days to get Kohaku back." At the mention of Kohaku's name, Kirara hissed.

"I know. That's why I need to free him from Naraku," Sango explained.

Kirara cocked her head and stared curiously at Sango.

"How? Well I made a deal with Naraku – " Kirara looked alarmed at this.

"I, I don't know if I should, or can go through with this. It's…" Sango sighed. This was bothering her all day. The task wasn't very hard, but she didn't really want to do it, even if it meant that she could get Kohaku back.

* * *

How was that?

Fred the Mutant Pickle: Yes, you get Ramen. Thanks for the coupling suggestion. there are some stories with that coupling. one's called 'Just for a Moment' by KagomeResurrected. it's really good.

Sango0808: Thanks, here's your update.

Tache: Here you go.

Weird couplings:  
Sango/Inuyasha

I need more suggestions, so review!! 


	3. Sango's Decision

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

III. Sango's Decision

For the next two days, Sango was very quiet. She was contemplating her choices. She knew that she was running out of time.

_What do I do? Do I want my brother back this badly?_

_Onee-san…_Kohaku's pleading face stayed in her mind, and she decided to do the task Naraku asked.

* * *

"Houshi-sama?" Sango shook the monk's shoulder gently. It was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep except for Sango.

Miroku groaned and rolled over, still asleep.

Kirara woke up and eyed Sango curiously.

"Go back to sleep Kirara," Sango whispered, and the cat did.

"Houshi-sama! Wake up!" she said into his ear. Miroku's eyes opened slowly and rubbed the sleep from them.

"Yes?" he asked sleepily.

"Come with me. I um, have to you something, alone." Miroku slowly got out of bed, grabbed his staff, and Sango half-dragged, half-led him away from the campsite.

Miroku smiled to himself. Show me something alone? Hmm, I wonder if she – 

"Don't even think about it. It's not what you are thinking of," Sango said without turning around. She seemed to have read his mind.

Miroku smiled sheepishly. _Oh well, one can always hope._

"Where are we going?" he asked, more awake now.

Sango didn't answer, just led him further from the camp.

"Sango, it's the middle of the night. Why are we alone out here?"

"Don't worry, I got my sword and Hiraikotsu." Sango's voice sounded different, more stiff and emotionless.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up. He noticed for the first time that instead of her kimono, she was wearing her battle costume.

_Is she looking for a demon to fight?_ He felt that something wasn't right, but shook his head and decided not to pay much attention to it.

"Are we there yet?" Miroku was a bit worried now. They had been walking for a while, so they were quite far from the rest of the gang. If they were attacked and needed help, it would take a while before help would arrive.

Sango seemed to decide that they'd arrived at their destination. Miroku looked around and saw that the clearing was nothing special. It was the same as the other parts of the forest. Only a tiny bit of moonlight filtered through the canopy.

He waited for Sango to tell him why they were there, or do something. But she didn't say anything, just stood there a couple feet away, facing him. Her face was blank and paler than usual.

"Sango? Are you alright?" Miroku asked as she began advancing on him.

"Forgive me Houshi-sama," was all she said. Her cold voice sent chills down Miroku's back.

* * *

As a reward for you reviewer, I updated! sorry if this is short, next chap will be longer.

**Peagreen** - here's the chapter**  
Sango0808** - just to warn you, i like writing cliffs, so there would be more of them, some more evil than this  
**SangoLancer200 ** - you'll find out what the deal is is you keep reading.**  
Sango** - thanx for the suggestions!**  
Demon-Slayer13 ** - Of course, everyone who reviews get ramen. Just ignore IY's glares, he's inside my barrier and won't hurt you.**  
purplepeopleeater** - you'll find out about the deal, don't worry, it's not gross**  
Fred the Mutant Pickle** - i LOVE writing cliffs, especially evil ones. MUAHAHAHA**  
Tache ** - I need suggestions for the weirdest pairing you can think of. No slash or incest though, please.

Speaking (or typing) of which, weird pairings so far:  
Sango/IY - 2  
Miroku/Kagome - 1  
Sango/Sesshy - 1  
Kanna/Shippo - 1


	4. The Fight

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

* * *

IV. The Fight 

"Sango? What are you – "

Before Miroku could finish his sentence, Sango unsheathed her sword and attacked him. He was too surprise to react. Miroku brought his staff up just in time to block her attack.

"What is this?" Sango didn't answer him, she was focused on her sword.

"Sango," Miroku tried again. At first he thought she was possessed, but he couldn't sense any demon or evil aura around. He was thoroughly confused.

He tried to remember if he did anything or said anything that might've upset her. But he knew that even though she was scary when mad, she wouldn't take it this far.

They went on fighting as Miroku tried to figure out what was going on. He tried to think, but was too busy blocking Sango's attacks to protect himself. It seemed that she was determined to bring him down. He tried to read her face and eyes, but her face remained emotionless and her eyes were cold.

"Is this a game? It's not funny," he grunted as he blocked another blow.

_She's strong. _Miroku felt the strength of the demon exterminator behind each blow.

"Stop, please!"

* * *

"Huh?" Inuyasha woke up. He had heard sounds of fighting with his sensitive ears. He sniffed the wind and didn't detect any demons near.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha looked behind him and saw that Kagome was also awake. She looked worried.

"I heard fighting," Inuyasha informed her. "But I can't smell demons or sense anything evil. Kagome, can you sense any jewel shards?"

Kagome shook her head after a few seconds.

"Hey, where did Sango and Miroku go?" Kagome exclaimed when she saw the two were missing. "Do you think they sensed something and went to check it out by themselves?"

"Nah, they probably tell us if they did. If they are in trouble, I'll be able to hear and smell that."

"Okay, if you say so. I just hope that they aren't in any danger."

"They can take care of it. Go back to sleep. The sounds were probably just my imagination."

* * *

Sango kept on attacking Miroku and he kept on blocking. The confused and hurt look on Miroku's face made Sango feel guilty. She struggled to keep her composure and be strong. She kept her face blank and her attacks coming.

Sango was getting tired. So she decided to use a different strategy. She stopped attacking and stepped back.

Miroku was confused and lowered his staff. _Was this just a practice?_

In his moment of confusion, Sango stepped forward and put the tip of her sword into the loop on Miroku's staff. He wasn't holding on tightly, so she was able to use her sword as a stick and tossed the staff from his hands. The staff landed out of Miroku's reach.

Miroku was starting to become a bit afraid. He had nothing to block her sword, and he couldn't use his Kazaana on her. But the most frightening part was that he couldn't sense any evil presence, meaning that Sango wasn't possessed and was doing this of her own free will.

"Sango…" he backed slowly away from her, away from her cold stare.

Instead of what Miroku expected her to do, Sango tackled him and knocked him to the ground, knocking out his breath temporarily.

When he got his breath back, he almost fainted again. Sango was on top of him, pinning him down. The tip of her sword was inching closer to his neck

* * *

Muahahahah!! Another evil cliffie, they are my specialty... Thank you all for the reviews! I feel so special!!

Thank you Karen10 for correcting my mistake, I'll use 'Aneue' instead of 'Onee-san' from now on.

Inuyasha: Let me out of this barrier!!

MR: No way, I haven't finished distributing your, I mean, the ramen yet.

Weird pairings:  
Sango/IY - 4  
Miroku/Kagome - 2  
Sango/Sesshy - 1  
Kanna/Shippo - 1  
Shippo/Kirara - 1  
Miroku/Kagura - 1  
Rin/Naraku - 1  
Shippou/Kikyou - 1  
Kanna/Kouga - 1  
Naraku/Kagome - 1   
Naraku/Kagome's mom - 1 (it's just a tad bit scary, but i guess i can make it work)

Thanks for everyone who made suggestions, I think that's enough now, so now I want to know which one I should write once this story is finished.  
P.S. does anyone know what Kag's mom's name is? or at least what I should call her?


	5. For My Brother

Disclaimer: See chapter 6

Sango's cat Kirara is the Japanese for Kilala. for some reason, when they translated it, they used 'l's instead of 'r's since Japanese doesn't have the 'l' sound. Hope that clears it up.

* * *

V. For My Brother 

Sango had Miroku pinned to the ground, her sword ready to kill.

_Forgive me Houshi-sama, but I have to do this, for my brother. _

* * *

(Flashback)

"I'll make you a deal Naraku, my life for Kohaku's."

"Why would I want your life?" Naraku chuckled.

"However, I do have an offer for you, that is, if you are willing."

"I'm willing to do anything for him," Sango straightened up.

Naraku's grin sent gave Sango goosebumps. "Anything?"

Sango swallowed. "Anything," she answered bravely.

"All right then. You will have your brother back, if," Naraku paused to add to the tension, "You kill that monk!"

Sango gasped. Naraku's words chilled her to the bone. She started shaking. She didn't have to ask to know who he was talking about.

"I, I can't," she whispered.

"Are you afraid to kill?" Naraku chuckled. "But you've killed countless demons before, it's only one monk."

Sango couldn't speak. She hadn't expected this. It was exactly like Naraku to ask for this, but she was so caught up in her own anguish that she didn't consider it.

"NO! I will not do this! I will not kill Houshi-sama!" she yelled, angry that Naraku would make her do it.

"Is it because you are in love with him?" Sango was so shocked at this comment coming from Naraku that she couldn't speak.

"Pathetic. Humans are too soft. They are weighed down by their stupid emotions." Naraku said this with disgust.

"Well, I'm not making you do this. It's your choice. You came to me asking for a deal, now I've given you one: take the monk's life and you can have your brother back. If I were you, I'd choose the boy. The monk would understand. You got three days." With that, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving a shaking Sango behind.

She dropped to her knees, and pounded the earth angrily, thinking how cruel Naraku was, then blaming herself for not seeing it coming.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Sango's sword hand shook. The tip of the sword was touching Miroku's skin. There was nothing Miroku could do to protect himself since he couldn't free his arms or legs.

_Come on, Sango, just a bit more._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Kill him and Kohaku will be free. You want him free, you love him. Just do it! _

* * *

Muahahaha!!! I warned you! 

Inuyasha (to readers): if you are fed up with her, just help free me from this barrier, and I'll kill her for you.  
"SIT!!" wham!  
MR: you can't kill me Inuyasha, who'll write the story then?  
Inuyasha: feh! who cares about the story, I want revenge for taking _my_ ramen!!!  
MR: Will Sango kill Miroku? Will Inuyasha ever get free? Will he get over the obsession of ramen? And will I get over my obsession of his obsession of ramen (hope that made sense)? Tune in next time!

Weird pairings:  
Sango/IY - 4  
Miroku/Kagome - 2  
Kanna/Kouga - 2  
Sango/Sesshy - 1  
Kanna/Shippo - 1  
Shippo/Kirara - 1  
Miroku/Kagura - 1  
Rin/Naraku - 1  
Shippou/Kikyou - 1  
Naraku/Kagome - 1   
Naraku/Kagome's mom - 1 (it's just a tad bit scary, but i guess i can make it work)

keep on voting!


	6. Would I Do Anything?

Disclaimer: See chapter 4

* * *

VI. Would I Do Anything? 

_Come on, just a bit more! _

But Sango couldn't make her muscles move. Miroku seemed to have accepted his fate and closed his eyes.

She stayed in that position for quite a while, not moving physically. But in her mind, a battle was raging. She closed her eyes in concentration.

When she told Naraku that she would do anything, she never expected this task. Even more, she'd never expected herself to actually attempt this.

Even though Miroku's little antics were annoying, she could tell that the monk really cared about her. She too, had grown to like him, maybe even more than a friend. Would she kill someone close to her so her other loved one would be free? Would she really do anything to free Kohaku?

She remembered that night, when she saw Kohaku's innocent face in the reflection of the stream, and then the face morphed into what he was under Naraku. She wanted so much to have her brother back.

_Ane-ue…Help me. I'm so scared…_Kohaku's words echoed in her head.

Sango's sword edged closer to Miroku.

Then, Miroku's face drifted into her mind, his violet eyes staring at her, and he grinned in that sly way of his.

The image shifted into the same night when she was thinking about Kohaku, and Miroku came to wrap a cloak around her. He was always so kind to her, well, aside from his perverted moments.

She remembered how he had made her feel welcome and convinced her to stay even when she betrayed her friends.

Sango gasped for air.

_I can't…Houshi-sama doesn't deserve this, he trusts me…but Kohaku…He's so young, he doesn't deserve to be controlled by Naraku, and he depends on me to help him…_

Miroku begun to wonder what was going on. He waited for the final blow, but it still hadn't come.

Suddenly, he felt a drop of wetness land on his cheek, and heard the sound of something being dropped on the ground. He opened his eyes.

Sango had dropped her sword. She buried her face in her hands and started to sob quietly. Then, she collapsed onto Miroku and cried into his robe.

Miroku was in shock. He didn't understand what just happened. Nevertheless, he rubbed her back gently to calm her down.

The forest was quiet except for the soft sound of Sango's tears. Miroku chose not to say anything, although he was dying to know what happened and why.

After some time, Sango got up, retrieved her sword and left without a word. She didn't even look at Miroku.

_I'm sorry… _

* * *

Inuyasha: Muahahahah!! I'm free!! Thanks Fred the Mutant Pickle!! (to MR) hehehe, now, as a reward for locking me up and taking my ramen, you get to feel the pain of my claws!  
MR: You're mean!  
IY: You are meaner, to have short chapters and so many evil cliffies!  
MR: hmm...You're right, I am evil!! Muahahahaha!!!  
IY: (growls) I'm here to punish you on behalf of the readers.  
MR: Wait! I updated! and, I, I'll get you more ramen, okay? there's no need to get angry...  
Inuyasha: Fine. As long as you give me ramen...  
Miroku: (to MR) will you - WHACK!  
Sango: Houshi-sama, don't treat her like that, she almost made me kill you, but she decided not to out of the goodness of her heart.  
MR: thank you Sango!  
Sango: (whispers) Thank you for not hurting him...  
  
Anyway, weird pairings:  
Sango/IY - 4  
Miroku/Kagome - 2  
Kanna/Kouga - 2  
Sango/Sesshy - 2  
Rin/Naraku - 2  
Naraku/Kagome's mom - 2 (it's just a tad bit scary, but i guess i can make it work)  
Kanna/Shippo - 1  
Shippo/Kirara - 1  
Miroku/Kagura - 1  
Kagome/Shippo - 1   
Shippou/Kikyou - 1 (kinda scary, but that's okay)  
Naraku/Kirara - 1   
Naraku/Kagome - 1

keep on voting!


	7. For the Best

Disclaimer: see chapter 8

VII. For the Best 

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and Shippo shrugged.

"Do you know?" he turned to Miroku. "You were with her last, I can smell her scent on you."

Miroku shook his head, seemed to be in deep thought.

"Where did you go and what did you do anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nothing," the monk muttered. "No, it's not what you are thinking," he added quickly when Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask something.

"Kirara's gone too!" Shippo exclaimed.

"She probably went for a walk, or went practicing with Kirara." Kagome assured everyone. "She'll come back."

"Well we have to get going," Inuyasha said impatiently. "I'll sniff her out and bring her back."

But Sango's and Kirara's scent disappeared at a certain spot a couple feet away from the camp.

"She flew off on Kirara. So I can't follow her!" Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms. "Great, now we have to waste another day!"

"Sit! That's for being so selfish." Inuyasha clenched his fist when his face was still grounded. He forgot about that word.

Nightfall, and still no sign of Sango. The gang was getting a little worried. Where did that girl go, and why? Did they do something to make her mad enough to leave?

"It's all your fault, monk," Inuyasha said. "You scared her off with your groping."

Instead of defending himself, Miroku remained silent, lost in thought. He was quiet all day, still trying to figure out what happened the previous night and why.

"I'll go look for her," he said finally, standing up.

"Alone?" Kagome asked.

"You have to stay here in case she comes back. I'll be fine on my own." Miroku walked away.

"Hachi!" he called into the forest.

Miroku was riding on the transformed Hachi, flying over the forest in the direction of the scent trail before Kirara took off. He didn't really know how to find her, but he knew he had to try.

_Where are you Sango?_

* * *

Sango walked aimlessly in the forest. She didn't know where to go or what to do. But she knew that she couldn't stay with her friends, and she especially couldn't face Miroku again.

(Flashback)

It was just before dawn, and everyone was asleep except for Sango. Miroku followed her back to the camp after the incident and, to her relief, went to sleep without asking any questions.

Sango gathered her belongings and gently woke up Kirara. She took one last look at the sleeping figures of her friends. Her gaze lingered on Miroku for a second longer. She almost didn't want to go, but she knew she had to for their own good. Then, she turned around, got on the transformed Kirara, and flew off before she could have second thoughts.

(End Flashback)

_It's for the best._ Sango walked on, tears gathering in her eyes.

_I can't endanger them anymore because of my selfishness. I will find Naraku on my own and free Kohaku. _With that thought, she wiped the tears away and straightened up. _I will free you Kohaku, and this time, I won't endanger my friends.

* * *

_

Oh yeah, I wrote a poem called Jealousy, SM, guess what it's about!

IY: What is this! I can't get out! Why am I in this barrier!  
MR: That's what you get for attacking my authoress. btw, thanx FMP. Inuyasha, you should know that as the authoress, whatever I say goes. For example, if I said you are twirling around like a ballerina...  
IY: (twirls like a ballerina) What the...  
MR: Or I said sit!  
IY: (wham!) But, but, you are not Kagome, so how...  
MR: Like I said, whatever I say goes!

weird pairings:  
Sango/IY - 5  
Naraku/Kagome's mom - 4 (it's just a tad bit scary, but i guess i can make it work)  
Kanna/Kouga - 3  
Naraku/Kirara - 3   
Miroku/Kagome - 2  
Sango/Sesshy - 2  
Rin/Naraku - 2  
Kanna/Shippo - 1  
Shippo/Kirara - 1  
Miroku/Kagura - 1  
Kagome/Shippo - 1   
Sango/Naraku  
Kaede/Naraku  
Shippou/Kikyou - 1 (kinda scary, but that's okay)  
Naraku/Kagome - 1

keep on voting!


	8. Comforting Words

Disclaimer: see last chap 5

AN: I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so there won't be any updates for 3 weeks 'cause i won't be able to have access to computers. I'll be back on Aug 10, so be patient!

* * *

VIII. Comforting Words

"Sango!" Miroku called out. He didn't know how he was going to find the girl in this huge place. She could be anywhere. He wished that Inuyasha came with him because he could smell her.

"I can find her for you," Hachi said. He was a demon, and had a better sense of smell. "But I can't locate her exact position though."

"That's okay. Thanks Hachi!" he was grateful to have a way of finding her.

Miroku saw a figure moving through the trees and froze. He squinted and realized it was Sango. He quickly directed Hachi towards her.

"Sango!" he shouted to get her attention as he got off Hachi.

The girl turned around and saw him. She tensed, then bolted.

"Wait!" Miroku yelled and went after her. She was a swift runner from her training as taijiya, and Miroku found it difficult to keep up through the branches. He almost fell a couple of times, but was determined to catch her.

"Sango, please, wait!" he huffed and stopped to catch his breath.

But Sango didn't listen, she ran out of sight.

Miroku wondered why she ran away from him. He called on Hachi once again and scanned the canopy from above for her. He spotted her not far from where she was and, this time, got off quietly and snuck up on her.

She heard him when he almost got to her and made a move to run. But Miroku was ready and caught her arm, making her stay.

"Sango, stop! I just want to talk to you!" Miroku hang on tight to her arm while she struggled against his iron grip.

"Calm down!" he swung around to face her and clamped his hands on her shoulders.

"Sango, listen, why did you run away?"

Instead of answering, she dropped to her knees and wept. Miroku stood there watching her, then knelt down next to her. He put a hand on her shaking shoulder gently and peered closer.

"Sango, what's wrong?" he asked softly in a concerned voice.

She continued to cry.

Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He let her lean against him and cry into his shoulder.

"What is it? You can tell me."

Sango's tears stopped after a while and she started to hiccup.

"I…hic…I wanted him back…hic…so badly…that I told him I'd do…hic…anything. I, I can't…stay…"

"Why not?"

Sango took a deep breath to still her breathing and continued.

"Because I'll try to…I'll…" Sango couldn't continue, and she couldn't meet Miroku's gaze.

Miroku understood what she couldn't say, so he didn't ask her to explain. There was one thing he wanted to know however: why did Sango attempt to kill him.

"What made you, um, do it?" he asked softly. Sango didn't answer right away.

"I won't be angry, I promise. I just want to know. Besides, I think it would be easier for you to get it all out."

Sango took a deep breath again. "It's Kohaku. I wanted to free him from Naraku's grip that I," Sango paused, debating on whether or not to tell him. He'd probably tell her what she already knows: what she did was stupid.

"I made a deal with Naraku," she held up a hand to prevent Miroku from telling her off. "I know it's stupid, but I was so driven by my desire to have my brother back that I wasn't thinking straight. Anyway, I told him that I'd give my life for Kohaku's – "

"Sango!" Miroku couldn't help yelping in alarm. Then, seeing Sango's annoyed look, he beckoned her to continue."

"Naraku didn't want my life, so he told me that if I…that is, I can have my brother back if," Sango looked away, her cheeks flaming. "If I kill you."

Miroku didn't say anything. That would explain the absence of any evil auras. She was doing it out of her own free will, but she was driven by Naraku's promise. He wasn't mad at her, for he knew that Sango's will was quite strong, especially when it comes to Kohaku, and she could sometimes be blinded by it.

"I'm sorry Houshi-sama. I don't know why I even listened to him. I was so stupid. The worst part is that I didn't even pause to think that Naraku might be lying." Sango pounded at the ground remembering her stupidity.

Miroku smiled. "I'm not mad at you Sango, everyone makes mistakes. I'm mad at Naraku for making you choose."

"There's one thing _I_ don't get though, why does Naraku want me to kill you?" Sango asked.

"It's not that he wants you to take my life. It's just that Naraku likes to play with people's feeling," Miroku explained.

"I don't know why I didn't think about this before. I guess I was too caught up." Sango balled her hands into a fist. "That Naraku, I want to kill him! How dare he play with our feelings!"

"We all want to kill him," he calmed her down by stroking her back. "But that's still no excuse for this stupid stunt," he gently scolded.

Sango sighed. "I know, I just want Kohaku back, he's just a little boy," she said in a weary voice. "I'm afraid for him."

"It's okay to be afraid. We'll try our best to make everything all right again. We'll get Kohaku back. I will personally make sure of it." Miroku gently brushed his lips on the apple of her cheek.

Sango blushed a deep shade of red and felt her face burning. "Thanks," she answered shakily.

"Promise me something Sango," he drew her closer.

"What?" she was still shaking, but allowed him to draw her closer. They were so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"You won't attempt any more stupid stunts like this again? Especially exchanging your life for Kohaku's?"

"Don't worry Houshi-sama, I've learned my lesson."

"Then will you stay with us?"

"Yes, I'll stay," she sighed and leaned against him. _Especially if it means I can be with you._

* * *

gasp long chapter, no evil cliffy? what's wrong with me! yeah yeah, it's sappy, and cliche, but oh well. don't worry, there's more when i get back from my vacay.

thank you for all the reviews and votes!

weird pairings:  
Naraku/Kagome's mom - 6 (this'll make an interesting story)  
Sango/IY - 5  
Kanna/Kouga - 4  
Naraku/Kirara - 4  
Miroku/Kagome - 2  
Kagome/Shippo - 2   
Sango/Sesshy - 2  
Rin/Naraku - 2  
Kanna/Shippo - 1  
Shippo/Kirara - 1  
Miroku/Kagura - 1  
Sango/Naraku - 1  
Kaede/Naraku - 1  
Hiten/Sango - 1  
Shippo/Kikyou - 1 (kinda scary, but that's okay)  
Naraku/Kagome - 1


	9. Second Chance

I'm back! well, I've been back for a couple of days now, but something called jet lag and time zones prevented me from writing much. Where did I go? China! there's a 12-hour time difference, so for me, night is day, and day is night. Well, here's the next chapter, sry if it's short, but my internal clock is messes up and am still trying to fix it. and thank you for all your reviews, I love them!! 

Disclaimer: see chapter 10

* * *

IX. Second Chance 

The two of them stayed that way for a while, and Sango found herself drifting to sleep even though it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Don't worry, Sango, you can close your eyes for a while. I'll keep an eye on any dangers and protect you, I promise." Miroku whispered to her while gently playing with her hair. So Sango dozed off while Miroku watched – both the surrounding area and at her.

She didn't know how long she slept, for when she awoke to Miroku's urgent hisses in her ear, the sun was still in the sky, though it was starting to touch the treeline.

"Wha-" she asked, still groggy.

Miroku clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered: "Shh. Listen, do you hear that?"

Sango stilled herself and listened. Sure enough, she heard a rustle in the bushes not far away.

"Who's there?" She stood up and called in that direction, her boomerang ready to throw. "Show yourself!"

Sango was answered by a familiar cackle and looked up to see Kagura standing on a tree branch. The wind sorceress stared at the two humans below with her unnerving red glare.

"So, wench, I see that monk is still alive. You failed to complete your end of the deal, so I guess I'll have to take him back then. And what a shame, I was looking forward to a sibling reunion," she said with false disappointment.

With one swift movement, she landed on the ground in front of them.

"Come out and say a final goodbye," she said to no one in particular. Behind her, the bushes parted and out stepped Kohaku. Sango gasped, for this Kohaku looked like the little boy she knew, not the monster he had become.

"Ane-ue, help me, please! I don't want to go back to him!" He ran towards his sister to hug her, but was stopped by Kagura.

"Stay back!" Kagura warned the boy. Then she turned to Sango and shook her head. "You pathetic wench. Naraku told me that you said you would do anything to get him back, yet you didn't complete the task. Perhaps you don't care as much for your brother as you say."

"That's not true!" Sango spat out. She didn't know whether she was trying to convince Kagura or herself.

"Then why is that monk still alive? If you care about your brother, you would've killed them monk."

"Ane-ue! Please, help me, I'm scared…" Kohaku trailed off as tears of frustration and fear streaked down his face. "Naraku told me what you'd do anything for me, and my hopes of leaving him were raised. I waited impatiently for those three days to be over – I even counted the seconds – so that I can finally be free. But now…" the boy looked so disappointed and sad that it broke Sango's heart.

"Kohaku…" she whispered. She mentally kicked herself for thinking of this stupid idea in the first place. She had raised the hopes of her dear Kohaku, only to crush them in front of him. She dropped to her knees so she could see him eye-to-eye.

"I'm so sorry…" Tears formed and fell to the ground as she choked out those words.

"Pathetic!" Kagura huffed at this show of emotion. "Tell you what wench, since you did try, I'll give you a second chance. If you can complete the task now, the boy is yours."

"Well?" she prompted when the girl didn't answer.

* * *

ohh...and you thought that was over, well, it ain't.

BTW, I got a new story called "Hard to Let Go", it's only gonna be about 3-4 chaps but each one's longer, kinda angsty though. but don't worry, this story is still my priority, and I'm a couple chapters ahead. so as long as you give me reviews, i'll give you updates.

weird pairings:  
Naraku/Kagome's mom - 7 (this'll make an interesting story)  
Sango/IY - 6  
Naraku/Kirara - 5  
Kanna/Kouga - 5  
Miroku/Kagome - 2  
Kagome/Shippo - 2  
Sango/Sesshy - 2  
Rin/Naraku - 2  
Rin/Jaken - 2  
Shippo/Kirara - 1  
Miroku/Kagura - 1  
Sango/Naraku - 1  
Kaede/Naraku - 1  
Hiten/Sango - 1  
Naraku/Kagome - 1  
Rin/Shippo - 1  
IY/Kagome's mom - 1  
Jaken/Kagome - 1  
Kagura/Naraku - 1  
Naraku/Kanna - 1  
Kanna/Shippo - 1  
Koga/ Rin - 1  
Kikyou/ Koga - 1  
Shippo/Kikyou - 1 (kinda scary, but that's okay)


	10. Attacked

Disclaimer: see chapter 8

* * *

X. Attacked

Sango looked back at Miroku, who stood silently watching the whole scene. What could she do? She knew that she couldn't bear to kill him, but she also couldn't bear the look of disappointment on Kohaku's face.

Kohaku…Houshi-sama…which one would she choose? Sango closed her eyes in thought.

"Choose!" Kagura commanded impatiently.

"NO!" her voice rang out as she opened her eyes. "I won't do it. I'm sorry Kohaku, but it's, it's a stupid to strike this deal. I'll find another way to free you because I can't, and won't go through with this."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Just don't regret your decision." She opened her fan and shot out the blades. Sango quickly picked up Hiraikotsu and shielded Miroku and herself with it. When the dust settled, Kagura disappeared, but Kohaku was still there.

"Kohaku!" Sango started forward, thinking that Kagura left him.

"Don't!" Miroku grabbed her arm and held her back. "It might be a trap."

"But…" she cleared her head and thought about it. Would Kagura really leave her innocent brother behind?

"Kohaku?" she started towards the boy again, but this time, slowly and cautiously. She gasped when she caught sight of Kohaku's face. His eyes had gone blank and his face was emotionless. A chill ran down Sango's spine and her stomach sank. _Oh no, he's under that spell again._

Kohaku advanced towards her, laughing coldly. "I waited and waited, I hoped, no, expected you to free me, but you couldn't do it, all for that monk. You failed, and for that you shall pay."

Kohaku threw his scythe at her, and she ducked just in time, for she was stunned at his words. The weapon whizzed past her, taking off an inch of her hair. She moved out of the way immediately before the weapon came back.

Sango used the Hiraikotsu to block Kohaku's attacks, but she didn't have to heart to strike back. This was her brother after all.

Soon, she was getting tired. Kohaku didn't seem to be affected at all, and struck at her tirelessly. It must be the jewel shard giving him the energy.

"No…" she gasped as she stumbled on a root and fell. She looked up and saw the scythe flying at her. She didn't have time to hold up her weapon to block or to reach for her sword. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came.

(AN: I was gonna leave it there as an evil cliffie, but decided to be nice since you are so nice to me )

She heard a sound like metal hitting metal and opened her eyes. Miroku was standing over her, his staff held out horizontally in front of him between his hands. He grimaced at the force of the impact of the scythe hitting his staff. But he stood his ground and Kohaku retrieved his weapon.

Sango got up immediately and stood by Miroku's side. She let out a tiny gasp as she saw the blood trickling down his left fist where the scythe hit his finger before it hit the staff.

"Houshi-sama, get out of here! Now!" she commanded firmly. Miroku was surprised for a second, for he had never heard her use that tone on him before.

"I can't let you fight alone," he protested.

"Go! That's my brother, and this is my fight. Let me do it by myself." Sango gave him a gentle push away from Kohaku.

"But –"

"Please, Houshi-sama, I can do this on my own." Then in a small, barely audible voice, she added: "I don't want you to get hurt again because of me."

She turned and stepped between Miroku and Kohaku, leaving Miroku standing there behind her, unsure of what to do. He couldn't leave her, what if she got hurt? And he couldn't really help her either, because she wouldn't let him. So he just stood to the side watching silently.

It pained him greatly to see Sango getting wounded, and it frustrated him that she wasn't fighting back. But whenever he tried to step in, Sango told him to stay out. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He stepped between the siblings to protect the girl.

"What are you doing?" Sango grunted.

"I can't let you continue this, you're going to get yourself killed!" with that, he got out his sacred scrolls.

"No fair, two against one," Kagura appeared out of the shadows of the trees. "I guess I'll have to make it even then." She opened her fan and sent out more blades of wind. Miroku helped Sango to the cover of some trees. The blades chopped the trees down and narrowly missed their heads. Miroku stood up and walked to face Kagura, about to open his Kazaana when he heard Sango yelled for him to watch out on his right. He turned in that direction and saw Kohaku's scythe coming fast straight for him. The monk froze.

"NO!" Sango yelled and pushed Miroku out of the way and they were both thrown against a tree.

Sango gasped and clenched her teeth against the pain as Kohaku's scythe went in her left shoulder. She collapsed against Miroku.

When his back hit the tree, Miroku's breath was knocked out of him. When he got his breath back, he realized what happened as Sango leaned against him, her shoulder bleeding. He used his left arm to support Sango and freed his right hand. He looked at Kagura and Kohaku with pure hatred and released the Kazaana.

Kagura laughed coldly. "Pathetic humans." With that, she and Kohaku flew off in her feather.

Miroku sealed his hand and turned his attention to Sango. He shook her gently while calling out her name. Sango looked up.

"I, I'm sorry Houshi-sama…" she whispered and went limp in Miroku's arms.

* * *

yay! 99 reviews!! the 100th reviewer shall get to borrow Miroku or Inuyasha (yes I have them here) for the day. please note I said 'borrow' so I want them back for the next chapter!

as for the weird pairing, I'll take votes for one more chapter, then I can start on the story. also I want to know what genre to write it in. humor/parody, or something more serious and tragic? i have a plot in mind for the current pairing leader, but if you have an idea for a plot for any pairing, please tell me, i'll be glad for suggestions.

weird pairings:  
Naraku/Kagome's mom - 8 (this'll make an interesting story)  
Sango/IY - 6  
Naraku/Kirara - 5  
Kanna/Kouga - 5  
Miroku/Kagome - 2  
Kagome/Shippo - 2  
Sango/Sesshy - 2  
Rin/Naraku - 2  
Rin/Jaken - 2  
Kaede/Naraku - 2  
Shippo/Kirara - 2  
Miroku/Kagura - 1  
Sango/Naraku - 1  
Hiten/Sango - 1  
Naraku/Kagome - 1  
Rin/Shippo - 1  
IY/Kagome's mom - 1  
Jaken/Kagome - 1  
Kanna/Shippo - 1  
Koga/ Rin - 1  
Kikyou/ Koga - 1  
Shippo/Kikyou - 1 (kinda scary, but that's okay)

FMP: yup, that's right, I went to China! I wish I was in Athens now ...


	11. Aftermath

disclaimer: see chapter 9

* * *

XI. Aftermath

"Sango! NO!" Miroku cried out, fighting against the tears that threatened to spill. "Why…"

_It's all my fault, I failed to protect you. I'm the one that should be sorry._

Miroku stroked her hair and kissed her forehead gently. Then he held her tighter and sobbed into her limp form. He remembered all the times they spent together. All the times that he looked at her but know that he could never have her. He wished that he had at least told her how he felt.

_I love you…_

* * *

"It's getting dark. Where are they?" Kagome was getting worried. "Maybe you should go and look for them Inuyasha."

"Feh! They can take care of themselves." Inuyasha put on his 'why should I care' face and looked away. "Go back to sleep. Besides, I don't think I should interrupt them in their time alone. You know, Miroku could be busy-"

"Sit!" Wham! Inuyasha hit the floor of the hut, making a hole in it with his face. Shippo woke up at the noise, but when he saw Inuyasha in that position, he shook his head and went back to sleep.

Inuyasha jumped back up. "What was _that_ for?"

Kagome was about to yell at him when she saw through the open door, a figure outside coming towards them. It had started to rain, so it was hard for her to tell who it was. It didn't seem like a human since it was pretty big.

"Inuyasha…" she feared that it might to a demon coming to attack them.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, but couldn't catch a scent, for the rain had washed it away. He drew the Tetsuaiga and got ready to fight. But he put it away as the figure came closer and he realized who it was.

It was Miroku, carrying a limp Sango in his arms and her Hiraikotsu on his back. He was bent over slightly to keep Sango from getting wet. The tears that fell freely from his face was mixed with the rain. His face was blank as he walked steadily towards the hut.

"Miroku? What happened?" Kagome came to the door and asked softly.

He didn't answer her. He walked past her into the hut and placed Sango gently on a futon. Her shoulder was crudely bandaged with strips of dark purple cloth and was stained with blood. He knelt down beside her and took her cold hand in his. He was not much warmer since he was soaked from head to toe.

"Is she…" Kagome knelt next him, her face hopeful.

Miroku nodded. Kagome looked closely, and saw that Sango was still breathing. But her breaths came quick and shallow, and her face was as pale as a ghost. She seemed to have lost a lot of blood and was unconscious.

Kagome got up, leaving Miroku staring at Sango. He gently brushed her hair off her face. Her skin was hot to his touch.

"We should take care of her wound." Kagome came over with some bandages. Miroku moved over and silently watched Kagome bandage Sango's wound.

_Please be all right,_ He prayed.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Miroku would not leave Sango's side. He even slept next to her.

"Oh, she'll just love that," Inuyasha snorted, "What are you planning to do exactly?" That comment got him yelled at by Kagome. Miroku just stared at Sango, not saying anything.

Her condition seemed to get worse. Four days and she was still unconscious. Her breath came shallower and her temperature was getting higher according to Kagome's "thermometer".

Miroku was getting very worried. He kept on apologizing in his mind and beating himself up about it. He did not what he would do it he lost her...

* * *

sry for the shortness, hope the fluff makes up for it... two more chapters till the end, and I'm feeling sad that it's almost over.

you who reviewed can all borrow Miroku or Inuyasha for 24 hours, you'll just have to fight over them yourselves (share nicely now, don't kill each other ).

for the results of weird pairings...drum roll please...and the winner is:  
Naraku/Kagome's mom! with 8 votes, a close second is Sango/IY with 6, and Naraku/Kirara is tied with Kanna/Kouga for third with 5 votes each.

so, it's been decided that it's gonna be a Naraku/Kagome's mom humor/parody/horror story. hope i can pull it off. anyone got any suggestions of plots?


	12. Nightmare

disclaimer: see chapter 13

* * *

XII. Nightmare 

In her unconscious state, Sango was having a nightmare. She dreamed that she had gone through with her plan, and Naraku kept his end of the deal. Kohaku came back to her, yet she was not happy. The price that she had paid was too heavy.

_Houshi-sama…_She stared in horror at her hands, which were covered in his blood. How could she! She killed someone she loved, just like Kohaku once did.

She was turning into a monster. Then she went after Kagome and Shippo, wanting to, but unable to stop. She fought against the urge to spill their blood. It was as if something, or someone was controlling her. Naraku.

_No!_ She screamed, but no sound came. _I can't, won't, do this. Stop it, Naraku! I won't listen._

She wanted to wake up, but couldn't. Then she heard the screams of her friends dying at her hands. She dropped to her knees and covered her ears, trying desperately to block out the sounds. Tears of desperation flooded her eyes.

She looked up saw a glowing form coming towards her. She wiped the tears away, squinted and saw that it was Miroku surrounded by a white glow.

_Sango, come back to us. It's okay to be afraid. We'll try our best to make everything all right again and we'll get Kohaku back. I will personally make sure of it._

_Houshi-sama,_ she ran towards the figure and embraced it. _I'm sorry,_ She sobbed.

Suddenly, the scene shifted. Instead of hugging the figure of Miroku, she was hugging her little brother. He was the innocent little boy that he once was. Sango was so overjoyed. _Kohaku, you came back to me!_

Kohaku joined their group and together, and they defeated Naraku. Miroku's comforting words echoed in her mind and gave her hope that everything will be all right.

* * *

Sango opened her eyes and saw a ceiling. It was dark; the only light was the light of the wane moon. She was disoriented, so she looked around and took in her surroundings. She concluded that it was nighttime in a hut.

She looked to her left and almost screamed if she had the energy. Miroku was lying beside her, close. At least they weren't sharing the same blanket. He was sleeping on his side, facing her. His hand was draped gently on the part of the blanket that was over her stomach.

Her first instinct was to smack him, but his face seemed so calm and innocent. And he looked almost handsome.

"Sango…" He muttered in his sleep and his hand that was on her stomach twitched.

Sango was freaked out and slowly shifted away from him while watching his hand warily. She winced and let out a tiny squeak as pain shot up from her shoulder.

"You're awake." Sango was startled by Miroku's voice. She turned towards him and saw that he was smiling.

"What does it look like?" Sango snapped, a bit annoyed about the fact that he was sleeping next to her.

"I'm glad you're okay," he sighed softly. Sango was surprise to see that he looked relieved.

"I, I was worried. I was afraid that…" Miroku trailed off and avoided Sango's gaze.

She suddenly felt guilty that she was annoyed with him when he was so worried about her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't protect you like I said I would."

Sango remembered. She remembered that Kohaku wounded her and that she fell against Miroku.

"You should've listened to me and stayed away," Sango whispered. But her tone wasn't angry.

"I couldn't let you fight alone," Miroku looked into her eyes.

Sango looked away. All of this was her fault. She wanted to make a deal with Naraku, and almost got Miroku killed twice. It was her own fault that she was injured.

She turned her head to face Miroku again.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Miroku nodded.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama."

They went back to sleep with smiles on their faces. And Sango didn't even mind that Miroku's hand was on her stomach. 

* * *

yay, fluffiness!!! almost done...sniff...

still looking for plot ideas for Naraku/Kag's mom story...also, i need suggestions for a first name for Mrs. Higurashi since i'm not too good at thinking up Japanese (or japanese-sounding) names


	13. Confession

Disclaimer: see chapter 11

* * *

XIII. The Confession 

Sango was getting better, but she was still too weak to walk by herself. After two days she got out of bed and walked outside.

It was late afternoon, and Kagome was cooking dinner for them. Sango smiled as she inhaled the fresh air and the aroma of cooking fish.

She walked down a hill towards the edge of the river when she tripped and lost her balance. She almost fell, but someone caught her. It was Miroku.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"You shouldn't be walking by yourself yet," he gently scolded her.

"I'm fine." She continued walking, and Miroku followed her.

"Are you sure?"

Sango nodded. She was about to show Miroku how well she could walk when her weak knees almost gave out again. Miroku caught her and chuckled.

"You are not fine."

"I, I just need some fresh air, and I need to test out my legs before I forget how to walk," she protested, then gave out a small yelp when Miroku scooped her up, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back.

"So, where do you want to go?" his breath was so close, and Sango felt her cheeks flush.

"The, the river," she managed to mumble.

As Miroku walked, she tried to focus her thoughts on the river and the steady rhythm of his steps instead of how close he was and how fast her heart was beating.

"There." Miroku gently set Sango down, who, to his disappointment, quickly left him for the bank of the river. He trotted after her, hoping to get close to her again.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sango asked when he was close enough to hear her, gesturing at the sunset reflected on the winding river.

"Yeah…" he sighed.

Sango jumped when she found that when he spoke, he was looking at her, not the scenery. A blush crept its way to her cheeks again.

"Houshi-sama, what are you…"

Miroku moved closer to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. He tilted her head up so their eyes met and whispered: "You are more beautiful than the sun Sango."

Her heart was thumping like crazy in her chest. She wanted to look away, but couldn't break the gaze. His violet eyes were so mesmerizing.

"I'm sorry I let you get hurt." He gently put a finger to her lips when she was about to protest. "I was so afraid, afraid to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

Sango gasped in answer, but he wasn't finished. He moved closer, their noses were almost touching.

"I want to tell you something. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted to tell you that," he looked down, took a deep breath, and looked back into her eyes again. "I want to tell you that I'm in love with you."

Sango didn't have time to react. As soon as the words left his lips, he brought her closer and gently kissed her cherry lips.

Her eyes went wide with shock and her cheeks were as red as Inuyasha's haori. But a second later, she got over that shock and closed her eyes in acceptance. Shyly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you too Houshi-sama," she whispered when they broke their kiss, her cheeks still flaming. "You're always so kind to me, even when I almost got you killed twice."

Miroku stroked her cheek softly. "It's alright, everyone makes mistakes. I really admire you for being so strong through tough situations." (AN: that quote is from Scorpio Serpent as written in the review, thanks!)

Sango smiled shyly. "I suppose you want me to call you Miroku, don't you."

Miroku grinned ear-to-ear and shook his head. "I dunno, I kinda like 'Houshi-sama'. It's like your special nickname for me."

Sango smiled. "Alright Houshi-sama."

Miroku wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her again. Sango relaxed and enjoyed the kiss.

_Hmm…not bad…I can get used to this. _

Then, without warning, she felt a familiar feeling on her butt. She felt herself getting angry in that familiar way and…

The sound of palm against cheek resonated through the forest.

THE END 

* * *

MR: sniff it's over!! wahhh!!  
IY (elated): woohoo, it's over! finally, we are free to go!  
Kagome: Inuyasha! can't you see MR is sad, so stop being insensitive in her moment of grief.  
IY: feh, who cares about her?  
Kagome: Sit!  
Wham!  
Miroku (disappointed): aww, it's over? just when I was getting started on smooching. and why did it have to end like that? (rubbing bump on head)  
Sango (smug): thanks MR, _I_ love the ending!

thanks SOOO much to everyone who read and/or reviewed my story!!!! as my show of appreciation, you can take the IY character of your choice home until... Well, since I'm done with them for now, you can keep him/her until someone in a suit comes knocking on your door demanding for you to return the character and sue you if you don't; or until the character decides to escape.

IY: What!! you are giving us away? I thought we are free to go. NOOO! I don't wanna! (hoard of fans come to take him away) Kagome, help!

I just updated my other Sango/Miroku story "Hard to let go" for those who are interested.

Thank you also for your suggestions on plot/name ideas on the weird pairing story. Look for it sometime in the future.


End file.
